Let Me Understand
by OrionEvenLouder
Summary: Kauru just wants to forget her haunting memories. Sasuke just wants someone to break through his walls and get to know the real him. Will the two broken teens open up to each other and find solace in the other?
1. Chapter 1

I could hear the rumble of footsteps rounding the corner, increasing velocity by the second. I pushed myself to sprint faster, weaving in and out of the random couple or trashcan that occupied the hallways of Konoha High. I had always been an exceptional runner; however, they had home-field advantage. The odds were not in my favor today. As small beads of sweat rolled down my brow, I zeroed in on my only course of escape. I slid under the stairwell as the brute jocks turned the corner in search of me, Saki Koaru, the new girl that accidentally bumped into the wrong guy. As they searched for a trace of me, I clung to the shadows. Soon they gave up and returned to the cafeteria defeated. I let out a shaky breath of relief at the sound of their retreating footsteps. Way to start my first day at the new school.

"Don't get too comfortable, this is my hiding place," said a boy sitting a few feet away, relishing in the cover of the shadows. I gasped when he spoke, not knowing that anyone else was around. Wide eyed, I tried to form a reply. I was never good with words, or people. I never had any friends, I was pretty much socially incompetent.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know that anyone else was down here. I-I'll just take my leave." I replied timidly as I scrambled to my feet, avoiding any eye contact. I felt his hand grab hold of my wrist and yank me back down. His other hand swiftly covered my mouth. My mind was racing, panic evident in my doe-like eyes. It was then that I heard the obnoxious giggles of three girls entering the hallway. From what I could see, it looked like they were looking for something.

"Sasuke!" The pink haired one screeched looking left and right. The other two squealed the same name, in equally annoying voices. I figured that the guy holding me hostage must be this Sasuke that they are in search for, and he was only trying to keep me from blowing his cover. Once my brain rationalized his actions, I relaxed by just a fraction, my green doe eyes returning to their normal size. After a few agonizing minutes the girls retreated to another corridor. This time Sasuke let out a breath of relief. He quickly released me and regained his cool composure.

Before I could embarrass myself any further, I swiftly stood up and headed in a random direction, without so much as a second glance at the mysterious 'Sasuke.' I had a feeling that he enjoyed his alone time and did not want to bother him with any trivial conversation, so I left without a word.

Soon the bell rang, signaling the start of school. I rushed to find my first class, math with Asuma-Sensei. I found the room fairly easy, much to my surprise, it wasn't far from the stairs. I got there early and decided that I might as well greet my new sensei. He was nice enough and even agreed not to bring attention to the new kid by forcing me to introduce myself. He said that it was open seating, so I occupied the desk in the back row, closest to the window. The class filled up quickly with rowdy teens conversing about their weekend adventures. I spotted the pink haired girl and blonde sitting in the middle of the room gossiping, and much to my pleasure none of the guys that were chasing me were in my class. Probably because I'm in advanced math. Right before the final bell rang, a tall, muscular boy with spiky, black hair–that had a blue hue to it–slipped into the room and retreated towards the back and took the empty seat next to me. I recognized him to be Sasuke, although he looked different in the light of the classroom. I noticed most of the girls glancing back at him and giggling. I didn't understand their infatuation with him, what is so amazing about this guy. Sure he had good looks, but his personality seemed a bit dry and his attitude cold as ice. They couldn't all be so shallow as to chase after him for his looks, could they?

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher starting his lesson. I hardly paid any attention and focused more on the bird singing in a tree outside. When he was done, he passed out worksheets for us to do either on our own or in a group. Naturally, I opted to work alone, seeing as the only person I had talked to in this school was Sasuke, and he didn't seem very inviting. That didn't stop all the other girls, as they begged for him to be their partner. He denied every one of them without blinking an eye. He sighed when they all retreated to their work. He seemed tired, not in a sleepy way, but more like spent. I felt a pang of pity for him but pushed any thoughts of him aside as I focused on the worksheet. I finished it quickly, noticing that Sasuke had finished right after me. I didn't really peg him as the studious type. But by the looks of it, no one was surprised by his accomplishment as he walked up to turn in the assignment.

The day dragged on uneventfully. I made no new friends, not that I was trying. I was accustomed to solitude, so I didn't mind eating lunch in the empty hallway. I steered clear of the staircase for the rest of the day. As the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I leisurely walked to my locker as other teens weaved and shoved through the crowded corridor, in a rush to get home. I was in no hurry, there was no loving home waiting for me, just an empty, unwelcoming house that I dreaded going back to.

When I made it outside there was rain clouds forming in the sky above. I pulled my jacket close to me and rushed into the cold air. Halfway through the trek to my house it began pouring. Most people would be upset, but I embraced the rain like a comforting blanket. I didn't care if I was drenched, no one would worry if I got sick. It didn't matter to anyone that I was soaked to the bone and still had two miles to go. As my shoes sloshed through the puddles I heard the sound of a car turning down the road. I didn't pay much attention to it though, until it slowed to a stop next to me. I ignored it, fearing the worst.

"Hey new girl, do you need a ride?" Came the smooth voice of the infamous Sasuke. I was surprised by his offer, he didn't seem like the type to help others. But I guess anyone can feel pity towards the drenched girl walking alone.

"Oh no, that's okay. Thank you for the offer, besides, I'm soaking wet, I would ruin your interior." I replied in my painfully timid voice. I realized that I envied Sasuke for his smooth composure. Sasuke sighed.

"Just get in, I don't usually do this, so just take up my offer." He replied seemingly stressed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I felt obligated to go with him so I silently nodded and retreated to the passenger side. I slid into the seat and quickly shut the door. After I buckled, he sped off.

"Where do you live?" He curtly asked.

"Sunset Blvd." I replied quietly. He raised his eyebrow slightly and nodded in response, taking the necessary turns to get to my street. When we reached Sunset Boulevard, I pointed out the faded blue, one-bedroom house; however instead of pulling up to my house, he pulled into the driveway of the two-story house next door.

"This is my house." He answered my question, before I could ask. He swiftly got out of the car and I followed suit. We stood there awkwardly on opposite sides of the car for a few seconds until I spoke.

"Thank you for the ride." I replied and curtly walked away sloshing through my muddy lawn to get to my front porch.

Review if you want, it would be nice to know what people thought of this. But don't feel obligated to. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

I found no solace in the shelter of my 'home' as I walked in, kicking off my wet sneakers and sopping socks. After putting them on the porch to dry, I retreated up the rickety old stairs to my loft bedroom. I swiftly stripped down to my underwear, haphazardly discarding my soaked uniform on the ground. I strode into the small bathroom in my room and turned the 'hot' knob in the shower all the way up, only adding a bit of cold water to even it out. After slipping out of my undergarments, I stepped in. I relished in the scorching water, hoping for it to wash my pain away. I never admit it out loud, but I am terribly lonely. I'm only sixteen, yet I have been forced to move to an unfamiliar place and live on my own. I'm strong willed and can make it by myself, but of course I am still human. I still have unwanted emotions.

By the time the shower turned cold, I had finished washing myself as my tears mixed with the water. I never wanted this life. Sure, I liked my solitude just as much as the next guy, but this feels more like exile. This wasn't your usual teenage angst, my boyfriend didn't dump me, and no my best friend didn't stab me in the back. I'd give anything for my troubles to be so trivial, so irrelevant to the rest of my life. But, things have changed for me, my life will forever be impacted. And it was with these horrid thoughts floating around my head, I drifted into a restless sleep.

I woke up at four in the morning gasping for breath. Another nightmare. Another relived memory. I wonder if they'll ever go away, or if I'll ever find some peace. I should have stopped him, I should have known what he was planning. I could have helped him. I sighed, pulling my long, black hair to the side and got out of bed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I never could go back to sleep after such a vivid memory. I wish I could forget. Forget the stains. Forget the look on his cold face, lying lifeless on the ground. I shook the thoughts away as I grabbed a jacket from the coat closet next to the front door. I sat on a big chair I had on my front porch, under the overhang. The memories slowly faded away as I focused on the way the rain fell violently to the earth, in the darkness of the early morning.

Sasuke's POV

I woke up early again. Another restless night of sleep. I tossed and turned trying to force my body into peaceful unconsciousness, but sleep would not come. I knew that any more effort put into trying to sleep would be pointless so I went and sat on the cushioned window seat across from my bed. I watched the violent storm that consumed the outside world and couldn't help but feel like the storm was personally victimizing me. I know that it was a stupid thought, but these days it seemed that the world was out to get me. I could barely ever sleep with the constant nightmares, that resembled my memories, plagued my mind.

I found no peace at school with all the ignorant girls that continuously throw themselves at me. Now I know that that sounds a bit arrogant, but it's true. All these girls fawn over me when they know nothing about me. The only person that I trust and knows who I am one hundred percent is my best friend, Naruto, but he's a guy, and I'm definitely not into that. Sure I have other 'friends' but I don't pay them much mind. Most of my guy friends envy me, so there's a bit of an unspoken rivalry that keeps us from being close. I don't see why anyone would envy me, I've never had a girlfriend. Despite all the offers, I could never lower myself to going out with someone that is so superficial that they would date me solely for my looks and social status. It's easier to just keep myself at a distance from others. Although I would never admit it out loud, I do wish I had a girlfriend. But I have yet to find the girl that I am looking for. The girl that can break through my cold exterior and figure out the real me. Some who could sympathize with my hurt and accept me for all my flaws. I think that's why Naruto and I get along so well, despite our polar opposite personalities, we are both orphans and have experienced the same kind of immense hurt. He calls what we have a 'special bond,' one that cannot be broken. I guess he's right, but where would I ever find a girl to make a 'special bond' with?

I sighed staring deeper into the dark morning and caught a glimpse of movement from the porch next door. Upon closer examination, I realized that it was the new girl that just moved here. Why would she be outside at four thirty in the morning? Probably couldn't sleep. Maybe she enjoyed watching storms, I couldn't blame her if she did. There is an odd sense of calming that comes from watching a brutal storm. She was sitting in a chair with her legs pulled to her chest, head resting on her knees. I couldn't quite figure her out at school today. It was her first day of school, yet she made no attempt to make any friends. From what I could tell, I was the only one she talked to all day. Maybe she was just shy, she seemed quite timid when we had the run-in under the stairwell. It could have just been that I had startled her. We had a few classes together, and I noticed that she always opted to sit in the back. It wasn't due to her lack of interest in academics, for she had proven to be quite scholarly, but it seemed effortless to her, like it is to me.

Normal POV

When the sun had finally risen, I took it as my queue to get ready for school. I trudged up the stairs and threw on a fresh uniform. After eating a piece of toast I put on my sneakers and jacket and headed out the door. Much to my dismay, it was still pouring buckets outside. The rain is nice, but not so much when you don't have a car. I sighed and unfolded my plain, black umbrella. I had just made it to the end of my driveway, when the now familiar voice of Sasuke shouted.

"Hey new girl! Get in." He motioned towards his fancy car, no emotion evident on his face.

"No, that's okay. Really, I remembered my umbrella today." I declined, just loud enough for him to hear me. In my peripheral vision, I saw him roll his eyes at my reply.

"Just get in. That umbrella isn't going to hold up much in this wind." He reasoned. As if he planned it, my umbrella blew backward in the wind, distorting its natural figure. I sighed and wrapped up my useless umbrella. Wordlessly, I trudged to the passenger side of his car and got in. He followed suit on the drivers side and then drove off in the direction of the school. I'll admit, I wasn't as timid as I was yesterday, just closed off.

I watched the blur of rain and buildings as we continued to drive. We lived across town from the school, so it was quite a bit of a drive. We didn't speak, I think it was better that way. We weren't friends, just neighbors. I had nothing to say to him. I didn't move here to make friends. I just want to finish school and continue on with my life. What a concept, a life. As if I actually had one. I think what I really wanted was just to forget or disappear from the world. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized that we were nearing the school.

"You can drop me off down the street if you want, so you don't have to be seen with me." I said emotionlessly. I felt like a robot with this numbness that I began to embrace.

"Hn," was all he replied as he zoomed down the street and into the school parking lot. As soon as the car came to a stop, I gathered my bag and flipped my hood over my head.

"Thanks," I muttered before I slipped out of the car and headed toward the building. I kept my head down and my hood up, but I knew that everyone was staring at me. Or shall I say glaring. I was no mind reader, but I knew what everyone was thinking. 'Who the hell does she think she is?' 'Sasuke is mine' 'blah blah blah' Usually I wouldn't mind irrelevant teenage gossip, but I hated when it was directed towards me. Not that I cared what people thought of me, I just liked to scrape by under the radar. I was invisible in the social structure of high school, and I liked it that way.

As I walked by the jocks from yesterday, I tensed, hoping that they wouldn't chase me for not taking interest in them. Luck seemed to be on my side as they just stared at me bewildered. I could tell that they wanted to mess with me, but with me being 'involved' with Sasuke, they didn't dare mutter a word to me. I hurried down the halls trying to avoid populated areas until I finally reached the art wing on the third floor. I heaved a sigh of relief, as I slumped over in the empty hallway.

I still had twenty or so minutes before I had to head to class, so I took the opportunity to look around. I happened upon an empty music room that held nothing but a grand piano. My fingers itched for the ivory and ebony, but my heart was hesitant. He used to love when I played music for him. It usually calmed him into a peaceful night of sleep. I played many instruments but I preferred piano and vocals. The only time I ever came out of my shell at school was during our concerts and music contests. After he left me alone on this earth, I couldn't bare the thought of performing again. I couldn't save him, the music was my only weapon and I failed. So I decided against ever playing for the public again.

No one would hear if I just played a simple song. And so I sat down on the stool, back straight and fingers poised to play. Without a second thought, I delved into a song* that I had composed a while ago.

"_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you.I pulled away to face the pain.I close my eyes and drift the fear that I will never findA way to heal my I will wander 'til the end of timeTorn away from heart is brokenSweet sleep, my dark angelDeliver us from sorrow's hold(Over my heart).I can't go on living this wayBut I can't go back the way I cameChained to this fear that I will never findA way to heal my soulAnd I will wander 'til the end of timeHalf alive without youMy heart is brokenSweet sleep, my dark angelDeliver usChange - open your eyes to the lightI denied it all so long, oh so longSay goodbye, goodbyeMy heart is brokenRelease me, I can't hold onDeliver usMy heart is brokenSweet sleep, my dark angelDeliver usMy heart is brokenSweet sleep, my dark angelDeliver us from sorrow's hold"_

While I was playing and singing, I drifted away into this artificial euphoria. For a moment, every little thing was insignificant. For a moment, I forgot about my haunting memories. As I hit the last note, the bell rang signaling that it was time for class. I took one last longing look at the beautiful instrument before I closed the door and retreated downstairs to my math class.

*"My Heart is Broken" by Evanescence


End file.
